Unexpected Visions
by XoX.Rainbow.Lovin.Lesbo.XoX
Summary: First Fanfic! Alice is the only one in the family to have visions.Or so she thought.Is Bella really psychic? Takes place in Eclipse.I suck at summeries please READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Surprises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Takes place during Eclipse.

Setting; In the clearing where the Cullens' are teaching the wolves how to fight the newborns.

I leaned on my knees. I rested my chin on my hands. I watched Edward challenge Jasper. It was amazing. They were both so evenly matched, so both of them were winning and losing at the same time. I smiled as Edward stepped back laughing. The sound was music. Suddenly, Alice froze. The Cullens were at her side in an instant. "What is it, Alice?! What do you see?" Jasper asked. She shook her head. Then it happened.

I gasped and then screamed. Everyone's head snapped up. "Bella!" Edward cried. I sank to the ground, clutching my head. I screamed again. This time Edward came to my side. "What is it, love?" he held my close. I moaned and held my head tighter. Imagine the worst headache you've ever had. Now imagine that pain fifty times worse. That was how I felt. I knew what was happening, but it had been so long since I'd had a vision. "Listen to Alice." I managed to whisper before the vision overcame me.

EPOV

"Listen to Alice." Bella whispered. Then she stopped breathing. "Bella!" I sobbed. Then I listened closer. Her heart was still beating. "Carlisle!" I called. He was already next to her. He took her pulse. "That's impossible." he breathed, "I don't know what's happening, son. But she has to be gone.I-I'm sorry Edward. She's gone." I almost broke down into tearless sobs, but I had to find out. "Alice, what did you see." I whispered. The entire family turned for her reaction.

**To be continued.....**

**R&R!**

**Thanks 4 reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Vision**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. You know the drill.**

BPOV

As soon as I closed my eyes I entered the vision. I looked around, confused. It was pitch black. Then the scene started. I saw myself next to Edward. We were talking. Suddenly, Edward clutched his head, said something to me, and ran away. Even though I couldn't hear him I could tell something was wrong. I saw myself look around worriedly. A figure suddenly tackled me. I looked at my future self, horrified. The figure had flaming red hair and red eyes to match. It was Victoria.

She showed her teeth at my future self and I glared back at her angrily. She bent down and took my arm in her hand. Then she snapped it effortlessly. I saw my mouth open a scream I couldn't hear. She took her hand and ran a finger from my forehead to my jaw. A red line of blood followed her finger. The blood ran over to the other side of my face. My future self started to cry. I saw her murmur something. "I love you Edward. I'm so sorry." I could make out that from reading her lips. Victoria murmured something and my future self nodded. Victoria was at my throat in an instant. I saw her mutter something and then she drained me of blood.

The scene went black again. I stood there stunned. I had just witnessed my death. My own death. I took a deep breath. I felt like I was going through a tunnel. I opened my eyes to the me that was in the present. With Edward.

I sat there taking deep breaths. Then my hearing started to come back. I cocked my head as I took in what I was hearing. A wolf. It was howling. The sound was lonely, and depressing. It sounded like the wolf was crying to the moon. _That's Jacob, _my mind informed me, _Your best friend._ Jacob, I repeated in my mind. Then everything came rushing back. " Oh!" I gasped and shot up. I looked around and spotted Jacob. He was sitting 20 yards away, staring at me with his muzzle open. I looked another way and saw the Cullens, too. They were staring at me with their jaws open and their eyes popping. They ran over to me with their vampire speed. I was gathered into many hugs and almost squeezed to death until they all stepped away. "What happened?!? How did you come back to life?" Alice demanded. I opened my mouth. My airway was cut off with a sweet kiss. Edward held me close and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back softly. I pulled away, sorry to have to end the kiss. I winked at him and turned toward the family.

"I didn't die and come back. I was. . . in a trance, I guess you could say. I've been dreading this moment ever since I met you guys." I said slowly. Jacob was behind the Cullens family, listening intently. "I'm psychic . I can see the future." The Cullens cocked their heads looking confused and almost. . . human. " My visions are different from Alice's. My visions always come true. And I don't have visions regularly, I get one very rarely. Sometimes it's something important, like when somebody is going to die, or something small, like what I'm going to have for lunch." I explained. I winced at the word die. Alice came forward and grasped my wrists. "Is it true?" she whispered. I nodded. "I saw that Edward would be my lab partner. Here I'll show you." I held her hand up and put my hand against hers like we were doing a high-five. Then I remembered something. "Edward stay out of her mind. And mine. When I show her the vision, you'll have instant access to my mind. Please stay out. There are memories you shouldn't see." His eyes were open wide. He nodded once, though. I closed my eyes, as did Alice. Then I showed her it.

We were in my mind now. I sifted through my visions and found the one. I played it for her. We faded into a black place. _Where are we?_, Alice asked frantically. _Hang on a sec, _I answered her. Then the scene started to take place. We were looking down on the biology room. I saw Edward enter and I smiled. He was a few minutes early and stared at nothing. Suddenly, I saw myself walk into the room. Alice gasped. _Cool huh?,_ I thought to her. I came in and sat down next to Edward. Then the image dissolved. _Alright Alice. Show's over. Listen, I'll be unconscious for a few minutes so watch over me,_ I told her. Then I let her go. She slipped out of my mind and I fell unconscious.

APOV

With a jolt I returned to my body. Bella fell on me and I caught and steaded her. A few seconds later her eye-lids fluttered. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Did you like it?" she asked. I nodded. "Bella?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me. " What did you see in your vision?" I said softly. She looked down and took a step away from the Cullens. I could tell this was gonna be a long night.

**Interesting huh? **

**R&R.**

**I'm out**


	3. Chapter 3

I shrugged, trying to pass it off as nothing. I scratched the back of my head and frowned. "What did you see, Alice?" I tried to change the subject. I was lucky and Alice's face lit up.  
"We're going to be successful. We should win the battle." she grinned. Jasper and Emmett hissed in triumph. I sighed in relief. So they would be safe.  
"That's great, Alice." I sighed. I tried to sound upbeat and happy, but failed. I ignored the look Jasper gave me and settled down on a rock. My muscles locked and my breathing stopped. Another vision. Wonderful, I thought sarcasticly. I could feel myself falling and smiled slightly when cold arms caught me. Then I left myself to the vision.

I was watching from a bird's eye view. I watched as Edward came into the room. I suddenly realized where I was, Volterra. I watched in horror as Aro, Caius, and Marcus entered the room. Demetri and Felix entered followed by Jane and Alec. I started to hyperventilate as Felix and Demetri came in to his sides. Aro said something and looked sad as he gestured to Felix and Demetri. I froze as they positioned themselves by his sides and Felix grasped Edward's head. Demitri held his shoulders and Felix gave a hard tug. They started ripping Edward to pieces and I started screaming. The hole came back and I gasped for breath. Tears streamed down my face as I watched them throw the pieces into a fire. I saw Jane smirking before the vision disintergrated. I came back to conciousness immediately and started to gasp. I was still screaming. My throat ached and my arms were hugging my chest. I pulled away from Emse, who had caught me, and leaned over to empty my stomach. I started crying again and I choked for breath, the hole still in my chest. I thought about what I had just witnessed and started screaming again. Edward was gone, he was gone. He had left me again. I clawed at my chest and finally stopped screaming.  
"He's gone, he's gone," I whimpered. I started shaking and cried. The hole in my chest grew larger, engulfing me. I heard a moan and a thud. I closed my eyes.  
"Edward's gone, he's gone. Gone, gone, gone." I mumbled. I couldn't get that picture out of my mind. Two cold hands cupped my face. "Isabella," a soft voice murmured, "Bella come back to me." I gasped and my eyes flew open. My eyes feasted on Edward's features and I threw my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes tight and stroked the back of his neck. "Don't leave me, please. Oh, God, please don't leave me." I murmured. He stroked my hair and whispered soft words of comfort to me. But the picture in my mind wouldn't leave. He was going to go to the Volturi, and this time they would grant his wishes. I pulled away from him and glared at him.  
"Why would you do that?" I asked, my voice hoarse, "Why would you go to the Volturi?" He froze, his eyes looking distant. I pulled away from him and got to my feet shakily. Edward may be here, but the hole in my chest still remained. He was going to leave me again. I tried to think of why he would do that. It suddenly came to me; my death. I moaned and fell to my knees, holding my head. I screwed everything up. The hole in my chest became more noticable and I gritted my teeth. Jasper gasped and stumbled backwards.  
"Is this how you always feel?" he asked.  
"You have no idea," I said grimly. 


	4. Chapter 4

I checked my email yesterday, and WOW! You guys rock! You deserved this! Thanks to all who alert, favorite, review, or Fav. authored me!

I felt Jasper try to send waves of relief and calmness to my system and I put up a block. When I felt him try to send waves of peace to me I snapped.  
"Leave me alone, Jasper." I snarled. He seemed taken aback and finally stopped. Alice moved towards me and I backed away. I felt bad at the hurt look on her face and sighed.  
"Please, I can't be distracted Alice." I begged, "I need to focuse on how to fix this." I stood up and looked at Jacob.  
"Take me home?" I asked weakly. He trotted over to me and lowered himself so I could climb on his back. I grabbed a handful of his fur in my hands and buried my face in his shoulder. He started to run and I realized that I really didn't want to go home.  
"Can you take me to your place instead?" I said, my voice muffled by his fur. He stopped for a moment before changing course. I sighed into his fur and stroked between his shoulder blades. He shivered slightly and faltered before regaining his steady beat of run. I frowned, I hadn't realized I had that effect on him. I kissed his fur softly and this time he completely stopped. I looked up and saw the dim glow of his house lights. He lowered himself and I slid off. I sat on the ground and stared at my hands. I felt Jake curl his body wrap around me, tucking his tail around me and turning his head to look at me. I leaned over to stroke behind his ear softly. He made a low rumbling sound, almost a purr. I smiled and leaned back against him. Then it all crashed down on me. The situation I was in.  
I was going to die. Edward was going to committ suicide and who knows what would happen to the rest of the Cullen family. Victoria was going to hurt this family and it was my fault. Who knows what would happen to the wolves. Whatever happened to anybody was going to my fault. A sob ripped through my throat and the tears spilled. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried. Jacob whined and nudged my arm with his nose. I gasped and shook my head.  
"I'm sorry, Jake." I whispered, "You shouldn't have t-to deal with this." He stood up and I bit my lip as he jogged toward his house. I closed my eyes, forcing more tears out of my eyes. I gasped as two warm arms scooped me up.  
Jacob kissed my forehead and tucked my chin under his head. I cried in relief and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him open his door and took me to his room. He laid me on the bed and curled up around me. I snuggled into his warmth and sighed contently. I felt bad, enjoying Jacob's warm arms instead of Edward's cold ones.  
"It's okay, Bella. I'm here," Jake whispered. I melted into his shape, and he pulled me closer. Eventually, I fell asleep.

EPOV

I watched as Bella climbed on the mutt's back and they trotted away. I was still in shock at what Bella had told me. It was all to much to take in. Then I saw what Jacob was doing from Sam's mind. They were running, Bella's face buried in Jacob's fur. She lifted her head slightly and whispered something to Jacob.  
"Can you take me to your place instead?" she said and I almost broke down. It meant I couldn't be with her tonight.  
The dog stopped before changing courses. Bella touched the fur gently between his shoulder blades and the mutt faltered in step. A shudder went through him and some improper thoughts went through his mind. I snarled and a pup, Paul, gave a barking laugh. Bella frowned, a curious frown, and kissed his fur gently. I curled my hands into fists and punched a nearby rock. It crumbled to pebbles and Emmett came to put a hand on my shoulder. Jacob had now stopped and Bella had slid off him. The dog curled up around her and she stroked behind his ears, smiling slightly. Then the smile slowly slid off her beautiful face and her deep brown eyes filled with tears. Her bottom lip trembled and a small sob escaped her precious lips. After that the tears escaped as well and my dead heart broke. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if to hold herself together. Black whined and nudged her arm softly with his nose. My angel gasped and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jake. You shouldn't have t-to deal with this." Bella stuttered between her sobs. The dog stood up and Bella bit her lip. A few moments later the connection was lost. Jacob had changed. I collapsed to my knees, Emmett supporting me. The La Push pack barked a chorus of farewells before retreating to their home territory. I hardly noticed. "Oh, Edward." Esme sighed as she switched places with Emmett.  
"I need Bella," I whispered.

BPOV

I woke up in Jacob's bed, Jake himself being gone. I pressed my lips together and suppressed a sob. No more crying,  
it would solve nothing. I looked down at myself and discovered I was in one of Jake's T-shirts. That was odd, I didn't remember changing. I stood up and slipped on the jeans I had on yesterday. I left Jake's shirt on and slung my other shirt over my arm. I threw my hair in a messy ponytail and walked out of Jake's room and through the living room. Billy looked up from the newspaper and smiled at me. "I'm supposed to give you these," he said and held up my truck keys. I smiled and swooped down to kiss his cheek.  
"Thanks, Billy. Tell Jake I'll talk to him later." I said and took the keys from him and bounded out the door. I started my truck, loving the familiar roar of the engine. I drove home wearily, preparing for the wrath of Charlie. I sighed relief when I saw the cruiser wasn't there. I parked and walked to the front door, using the key under the eve. I opened the door and dropped my shoes off in the hallway. I walked upstairs tiredly and dropped my shirt in the dirty clothes basket. Then I sat on my bed and rubbed my eyes. A breeze lifted my hair and I glanced at my window.  
It was wide open. I glanced to in front of me and almost jumped.  
"Edward," I whispered in relief. I stood, but stopped when I saw the cold look in his eyes. I saw him examining my clothes and I cursed inwardly. I knew how I wood look. My hair in a messy pony and me in Jacob's shirt. Not a very good situation to be in.  
"Edward, it's not what it looks like." I pleaded. He shook his head and I froze. "Please," I pleaded. Without warning, he was gone. I threw my hands up in the air and screamed. I kicked my deck and chucked Weathering Heights at my bed. I pounded my fists on the wall until my fists started to bleed and let the frustrated tears spill. I finally just went to the bathroom,  
undressed, and got in the shower. Now the memory came back to me, Jake asking me around 1 am if I wanted to change into something more comfotable. He left the room while I had changed. I slid to the floor and curled up in a ball, letting the warm water flow over my aching muscles. Then I got up and stepped out of the shower. I got dressed and went to my room to clean up. Afterwards, I took off the engagement ring and shoved it in my top drawer.  
I was walking down the stairs when I caught a look of myself. I gasped and threw a hand over my mouth. I was wearing the exact outfit that I was wearing in my vision. The one where I died. I cursed and flew down the stairs. I ran to my truck and started it quickly I pressed the gas pedal to the floor and arrived at the Cullens house quickly. I ran to the door and knocked. I looked up at the sky and cursed as I saw snow clouds. I knocked hard on the door. A stony Alice stood in the doorway.  
"Alice, I--"  
"Sorry, I don't talk to cheaters." she interrupted. She went to close the door, but I stuck my foot in the doorway. I moaned as I heard a tiny crack and pain shot up my leg. Alice's eyes widened.  
"Please," I asked through my teeth. She grimaced before opening the door and letting me inside. I limped inside and to the couch. The rest of the Cullens filed in and I shook as Edward came in.  
"Okay, first things first. Edward, I swear I didn't do anything with Jacob. I'm already broken enough, and you not trusting me? That just broke me." I raised my hands, wrapped in bandages. He winced. "And second, Victoria is going to attack sooner. She's going to attack today. And I'm going to die today."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Emmett roared. I winced, trying to restrain myself from covering my ears.

"Bella?" Esme whispered.

"No," Alice murmured over and over again. I pressed two fingers to my temples and gritted my teeth.

"You're making her anxious," Jasper said. "She's already fearful enough. She's also terrified, embarassed. hurt, angrry. Not to mention all the fatigue." There was a silence after that.

"And yet she still has room to give love." Jasper stated, impressed. I looked into his topaz eyes and knew he could see the torment in mine. He hesitantly walked over to me and sat down beside me. He slid and arm around my shoulders and stood up with me.

"You need to rest." he said firmly. He didn't give a second glance to his family as he guided me upstairs and to Alice's room and sat me down on the bed. He disappeared into his and Alice's closet and reappeared a few moments later with a pair of my sweats and an old holey t-shirt.

"I won't look," he murmured, handing me the clothes before disappearing into the closet again. I stripped off my clothes and slipped on the sweats and shirt.

"Done," I sighed. I bent down to get my clothes, but they were already gone. Confused, I looked around. Jasper was sitting in a chair in the corner with my clothes folded neatly on his lap. He smiled at my confused look and nodded toward the bed.

"Sleep," he commanded. I obeyed and climbed into the bed. I settled on the pillow and my eyes started to droop.

"Thank you, Jasper." I whispered and he smiled softly.

"Anything for family, Bella." he replied and I smiled before falling asleep.

**~X~x~X~**

I was watching my death all over again. Except, this time, things were shifting. I watched as my image turned blurry before focusing. My shirt had changed. The image blurred again. This time my hair was pulled into a ponytail. The image went fuzzy again, and when it focused, I was wearing a totally different outfit. It kept refocusing, and each time something about the image had been changed. Sometimes it was the scenery, sometimes it was me, sometimes it was my clothes. I hated it, not knowing which one was real. I didn't want to know. It was a nightmare.

**~X~x~X~**

"Bella!" Jasper said, waking me. My world was shaking. Jasper let go of me and I scrambled into a sitting position. I was gasping. And shaking.

"Dammit," I gasped and almost dry heaved. I couldn't stop shaking. Cold arms locked around me and a glass rim was brought to my mouth. As soon as my lips touched the glass, I started to drink greedily. When it was gone, I leaned back into the cold arms and was trying not to cry. I was so confused and overwhelmed. A wave of reasurrance and serenity swept into my system, washing my doubts and insecurities away. I closed my eyes, letting the feeling take over. I took deep breaths through my mouth. When I had finally settled down, I opened my eyes. Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed, a worried look on his face. I turned slightly to see who was holding me. Edward tightened his grip on me as our eyes locked, like he was afraid that I would pull away. I did the complete opposite, burrowing into his neck. I was covered in sweat and tears marked my face, but I didn't care.

"I was wrong!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. I felt him freeze before relaxing and kissing my hair.

"About what?" Jasper asked gingerly.

"The vision." I stated. Alice's cry of joy and Emmett's whoops of victory echoed throughout the house and a smile ghosted on my lips. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't share the family's carefree mood. I stood, taking Edward's hand and leading him with me out of Alice's room. Jasper trailed along behind us and I shot him a glance. He understood immediately and slowed. I pulled Edward to his room and sat him down on his couch. Then I turned slowly and closed and locked the door. It was time to talk.

I turned and saw Edward had not moved an inch from where I had made him sit down. He looked terrified and wouldn't meet my eyes. I walked calmly over to him and ran my fingers through his bronze locks. He relaxed instantly at my touch, and I surpressed a grin.

"I'm not going to bite, you know," I murmured and chuckled. He forced a smile and I sighed. I pulled away and used two fingers to guide his chin up. His golden eyes met me and I was surprised to see the shame and embarassement buried in them. The hurt came back and it must of shown on my face because he took me in his arms and held me tightly to his chest.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, sounding tormented. I pulled away from him, the anger also coming back. I tried my best not to glare at him, focusing my stare at the floor.

"I love you," I said, my voice sounding flat and dead. "I love you more than my own life. I thought Volterra would have proved it." I saw him flinch and my voice got icy.

"You thought I would betray you like that?" I spat, my voice hostile and glacial. "What the hell, Edward? What happened? I thought things were going to go back to the way they were before you left. But now, I'm not so sure. Are we going to have to rebuild our entire relationship?" He ducked his head down, not answering. I regretted the way I'd spoken, but not the words. I moved forward and watched as Edward curled around himself. The closer I got, the tighter he curled around himself. I cringed and moved back.

"Just tell me, Edward." I said, my voice softer. "Are we going to have to start completely over?" He froze and I waited.

"I don't know," he murmured and my heart broke. My shoulders sagged and my head drooped. I shook my hair over my eyes so he wouldn't see my eyes. They would be shiny with tears.

"Excuse me," I choked out, my voice breaking. I quickly exited his room, before breaking out in a flat our sprint. I ran down the stairs, miraculously managing not to trip. I didn't see any of the family and I was glad, I couldn't let them see me like this. It would just make things worse. I threw open their door and dashed down to the driveway, just trying to get away. I plopped down on the edge of the driveway, trying to calm down. I pushed back my hair and took in a shaky breath.

_Breathe in, breath out._ I chanted to myself. I did this several times before I actually could manage to breathe right. This was not going well. I closed my eyes, concentrating. I was pulled back into my dream, watching as the situation changed over and over again. My eyes snapped open and I yelled out angrily. This wasn't right, none of it was. My visions weren't supposed to change. I narrowed my eyes and closed my eyes, pulling up the vision of my death. I watched as Victoria drew a line of blood down my face, and suddenly the blood began to fill the vision. My vision became red, until red was all I could see. Slowly, it seeped away, leaving a single picture against the blackness. A red rose.

A scream left my lips as my eyes snapped open. Emmett was down in a flash, pulling me behind him and looking around for the source of my scream. I gripped his shoulder, eyes open and watery.

"Emmett," I whispered, "I need you to get Edward. Please, bring him to me." Emmett nodded, bringing me to the living room and setting me down on the couch. He appeared at the top of the stairs, with Edward in tow. Edward looked at me hesitantly and I opened my arms. In a second, he had run down the stairs and into my arms. He buried his face into my hair and I sighed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I shook my head and pulled away.

"You don't need to be sorry," I murmured and he gasped. I frowned and he gently pulled the lid of my right eye up.

"Your eye," he muttered and I scowled. He leaned down and grabbed a hand mirror from the coffee table. I flipped it open and examined my eye curiously. A vein had popped and the white of my eye was stained red to the outside of my eye. It had also spread to the inside of my eye were it had stained it pink. I was used to things like this, it came with being a psychic.

"It's fine," I dismissed. I tilted his chin toward me. "Let me see _your _eyes," I ordered. He opened them curiously and I squinted at them critically. His golden eyes looked normal, but I looked closer, around the pupil. There was a slight yellow ring around the pupil, but was hardly recognizable through the topaz color. I swore and he jerked back, surprised.

"Edward," I said in a soothing tone. "Where's the family?"

"They're all here." he said.

"Call them down." I said softly. They must have heard me, because Rose and Emmett appeared from the stairs and Alice and Jasper followed them closely. Carlisle drifted in from his study and Esme walked in from the kitchen. They all gathered in the living room quickly.

"You all know that Edward and I haven't been agreeing lately," I began and Edward flinched. "which is unlike either of us. It's because he's not in his right mind." Esme looked at me curiously.

"Are you saying he's confused?" she asked. Edward looked at me for answers, as confused as everyone else.

"No," I said slowly. "Edward was influenced. By another psychic." Edward froze and Alice gasped. They were shocked, to say the least.

"I've been influenced?" Edward asked quietly. I nodded and took his face in my hands.

"It wasn't your fault. The influence has been wearing off, which is why you're slightly confused." I explained gently. I kissed his nose softly and rested my forehead against his.

"Who was he influenced by?" Carlisle asked. I sighed, it was the million dollar question.

"I think I know." I said slowly. "But I pray to God I'm wrong." I shivered and Edward pulled me close.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked. I hesitated.

"I knew him a while back," I began. "His name is-" I broke off into a coughing fit. I frowned and cleared my throat. The coughing came back and they wrecked at my body. I gasped for air between wretches and Carlisle came over to my side, patting my back carefully. The coughs became rougher and a fluid formed in my mouth with each bark. I spit, and blood spewed onto the floor. The room was silent and filled with tension. I ran out of the room and into the bathroom, collapsing at the toilet. The coughs slowed and I spit repeatedly into the bowl. It was stained red and I heaved. More blood came from my mouth in the form of vomit. I groaned and two cold hands pulled my hair back. My breath came in pants and I heaved again.

Even more blood spilled from my mouth and I began to cry. The cold arms rubbed my back soothingly and I spit, my spit actually clear. The taste of the blood, rust and salt, made me feel sick. Edward murmured words of comfort into my ear and his arms ran up and down my back soothingly. Carlisle stepped into the room and gave me a drink of water. I took it, rinsing my mouth and spitting into the toilet. I did this repeatedly, not able to swallow the water. I knew I couldn't stomach it. He asked me to stand up and I did, flushing the toilet.

Carlisle started to probe my stomach and back with his gently fingers and I shook my head.

"You're not going to find anything," I croaked. "_He_ caused it." He ignored me and continued to feel for anything. When he didn't find anything, he took my for a few tests. I was surprised at all the doctor equipment he had, but didn't object as he had me scanned. Repeatedly. Nothing I would say would put them to rest. Finally, the results came and Carlisle read through them with vampire speed. He frowned, rereading them a second time.

"Nothing," he breathed, mystifyed. Edward let out a sigh of relief and I meekly leaned into him. All this had been too much for my weak body.

"I know what we need to do next," I said and they both turned to me.

"What would that be?" Carlisle asked.

"I need to go to Seattle."

* * *

**A bit confusing, but next chapter you guys will find out who HE is. Yeah a lot of blood...i know...STAY TUNED!**

**~Review**

**-fang luver**


End file.
